This invention relates to low cost means for use with flexible wall closed containers, such as plastic milk bags and juice bags, or the like, to facilitate pouring liquids (or granular material, for example) from the container in a controlled manner and without spillage. More particularly, the invention concerns a kit assembly and holder means for such usage, including means for installing the same quickly and easily. The invention is herein illustratively described by reference to the presently preferred embodiments thereof; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes therein wi th respect to details may be made without departing from the essential features involved.
The high cost and other problems associated with use of glass and metal containers in marketing milk, juices and other liquids, as well as some fine grain granular substances that can be poured, have pointed up the need for greater use of thin-wall disposable plastic container bags, and the like, in these applications. Thin-wall plastic bags for such purposes have the distinct advantage of extremely low cost and disposability without need for recycling. However, they have been awkward to handle in dispensing liquids in a controlled manner and without spillage. Concepts for devices relating to aspects of this problem have been advanced, but apparently have not been generally accepted nor successful. Examples of prior concepts include those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,785,599; 2,740,555; 3,255,923 and 4,179,042.
The present invention was conceived and developed as an improved opener, holder and pouring spout assembly for such containers. Convenience of installation and use and minimizing of cost permitting disposal as refuse with the empty container, or for reuse when desired, are objectives hereof. The invention provides a liquid-tight seal at the pouring spout juncture with the plastic bag container, and it also provides a breather or vent opening to maintain atmosph eric pressure within the container during pouring of its contents into a receiver. The invention also contemplates a novel means to maintain a flexible wall plastic bag or other container in manageable position wthin a holder jug, starting with the container full inserted into the jug and continuing until it is empty, employing a pouring spout member installed with the unopened container inserted into the jug in the additional role of a positional retainer for the bag within the jug.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the invention will become fully evident from the description that follows by reference to the accompanying drawings.